clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2013
The Puffle Party 2013 was the fifth annual Puffle Party in Club Penguin. It began on March 21, 2013, and ended on April 5, 2013. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 14. PH was the mascot for the party. The Rainbow Puffle became up for adoption at the party. The Puffle Hotel was built in order to reach the Cloud Forest, high above the Plaza. The Puffle Hotel has 3 floors: the Lobby, the Spa and Gym, and the Roof. This is where Puffle Pros can complete the Puffle Care Quest and will get launched out of the Rainbow Cannon on the Roof to the Cloud Forest. The Puffle Hotel is now a permanent building between the Pet Shop and the Stage. Free Items All of the free items (with the exception of the PH Giveaway) became permanent after the party, as rewards for the permanent Puffle Care Quest. Trivia *There were three special limited time Emoticons. They were the Rainbow Puffle Emote, the O Berry emote and the Rainbow emote. *The Puffle Play Zone returned from the Puffle Party 2012, and members were able to transform into a puffle again. *A week before Puffle Party started, Rainbow Puffles started coming down from the sky at the Dock, Beach, Ski Village, and the Forest. *This year, the Blue Puffle's domain was at the Dock instead of the Forest. This left the Forest completely undecorated. *The Puffle Show and the Night Club Rooftop did not return this year. *In the Snow Forts, there is usually a puffle snowball fight here. However, this was not included in the party this year. *A week after the party started, Polo Field confirmed via Twitter that the Puffle Care Quest waiting time to do your next task would be reduced to 6 hours instead of 18. *The party was scheduled to end on April 2, 2013 but Club Penguin extended it for 2 more days to make up for the week's updates being late. *It was a nominee for the Best Party of 2013 in The Spoiler Alert. Glitches *A week before the party started, there was a glitch enabling you to get the Party Puffle stamp even before the party has started. You had to walk your puffle to the room where the party room of that puffle was going to be. For example, walking your Green Puffle to the Beacon would get you the stamp. You would get the stamp, even though the party had not started yet. *The Puffle Play Zone was called Lock Down and had music from Operation: Blackout, this glitch was fixed. *When you went to the Beacon, all music in Club Penguin cut off. You couldn't hear any music or sounds. This glitch was fixed. * On March 22nd, 2013, some penguins had to redo some tasks of the Puffle Care Quest because Club Penguin was unable to save the setting that you have already completed it. *There was a glitch if you have a brown puffle and you go into the play zone, scroll over the brown puffle and it will be a Rainbow Puffle for a second. This glitch was been fixed *There was a glitch where PH's player card would be Aqua instead of being Brown. This glitch wasn't fixed. *There was a glitch with PH. If she was on your on friend list, she would be offline for all of the party. This glitch has been happening to all mascots since Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit in 2012. *There was a glitch that some penguins can't access Club Penguin during the party. Later this glitch was fixed. The same glitch happened in the Puffle Party 2012. *If you went to give a Rainbow Puffle their toy, the cloud, their Puffle Hat would disappear, if they had one. *If you went on the running machine with your puffle then teleport your puffle would be frozen until you logged out. *On the Map it didn't show '' Puffle Party Go there ! '' . This was fixed. *When you threw a snowball in the Recycling Plant, it wasn't rubbish, it was just a snowball. *After the party ended, if you did the first task in the Puffle Care Quest, it would say that you did all the tasks and you would be able to get all of the rewards. This glitch was fixed the next day. *After the party ended, if you did a task half between the task you send your puffle to your igloo it will come up with a never ending 'ding' which has the + sign a the task symbol above your head. This glitch has not been fixed. *There was a glitch that would make your penguin's name invisible until you changed rooms or logged out. Domains Much like the 2009, 2010, 2011 and Puffle Party 2012, each color puffle had its own room dedicated to them, or in other words, their domain. The Blue Puffle domain was moved from the Forest to the Dock this year. Their domains are: Gallery Sneak Peeks Screenshot_at_Feb_15_14-46-59.png|Polo Field confirming it. CP puffle 2013.PNG|Three sneak peeks posted by Polo Field on the What's New Blog (note the orange Puffle hair in the middle, a picture of a Puffle on the right, and a machine of some sort on the left). Rainbowp5.png|The Rainbow Puffle emotion, as seen of Club Penguin's Youtube. Oberry.png|The O-berry emote shown at the Club Penguin's German YouTube Channel. Piscinepuffle-1362507408.png|A sketch of Puffle Hotel. Construction 7a2i1GM.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 1) PlazaPHPhase2.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 2) Puffle Hotel Outside.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 2) Rainbow Puffle Spotted PuffleRAINBOW11.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Dock. RainbowPUFFLE2.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Ski Village RAINBOWPUFFLE3.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Forest. Rooms Arcade Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Arcade Beach Puffle Party BUG.png|Beach Puffle Party Beacon.png|Beacon Box Dimension PP.png|Box Dimension Cave Button OFF.png|Cave Button OFF Cave Button ON.png|Cave Button ON Cloudforest.png|Cloud Forest Cove Puffle Party.png|Cove Dance Club Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Dance Club Dock Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Dock Iceberg Puffle Party.png|Ice Berg Puffle Party Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Lobby PH.PNG|Puffle Hotel Lobby Puffle_Hotel_Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Puffle_Hotel_Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Puffleplayzonememberpartyroom.png|Puffle Play Zone Ski Hill Puffle Party.png|Ski Hill Lodge Puffle Party.png|Ski Lodge Ski Village Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Ski Village Snow Forts Puffle oparty.png|Snow Forts Plaza Puffle Party 2013.PNG|The Plaza Town Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Town Transformations Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Black.png|Black Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Blue.png|Blue Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Brown.png|Brown Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Green.png|Green Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Orange.png|Orange Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Pink.png|Pink Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Purple.png|Purple Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Red.png|Red Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle White.png|White Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Yellow.png|Yellow Puffle Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Rainbow.png|Rainbow Puffle Newspaper Articles File:AprilFools.png|The advertisement in the Club Penguin Times with the April Fools' joke. Happy New Year!.png|The article where PH is seen examining strange feathers. Hotel Announcement Part 1.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" in Issue #384 of the Club Penguin Times Hotel Announcement Part 2.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" Part 2 in Issue #384 of the Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species.png|"New Puffle Species" in Issue #385 of the Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species_2.png|"New Puffle Species" Part 2 in Issue #385 of the Club Penguin Times. Puffle_Hotel_Construct_News.png|"Puffle Hotel Construction" in Issue #385 of the Club Penguin Times. Upcoming Events PP2013 March 14.png|Upcoming Events, Issue #386. Majestic Rainbow Puffles 1.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" in Issue #386 of the Club Penguin Times. Majestic Rainbow Puffles Party 2.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" Part 2 in Issue #386 of the Club Penguin Times. Puffle Hotel Excitement.png|"Puffle Hotel Excitement Grows" in Issue #386 of the Club Penguin Times. Homepage Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013. Puffle_Party_2013_Homepage.png|The homepage for the party. Log-in Screens PP2013 LIS.png|The first Log-in Screen for the party. Login2 PP13.png|The second Log-in Screen for the party. Log Out Screens Jdfhgjksdg.PNG|The first Log Out Screen, which shows a Rainbow Puffle. Rainbowadoptlogoff.png|The second Log Out screen, which shows the Puffle Groomer Outfit, Gourmet O'Berries and Rainbow Puffle. Membership pop-ups RPuffleMemberpopup.png|When going to the Rainbow Cannon as a non-member. PH Spotted 1joshuarulesMeetsPH-TP1stTimeInFlocoDeNeveRooftop.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof in the portuguese server Floco de Neve. MEETINGPH2.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof in the server Arctic. 1joshuarulesAndPHSecondTimeInAbominableRooftop.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Roof in the server Abominable. Meeting PH 2013.png|PH spotted in the Plaza in the server Wool Socks. 1joshuarulesSamuelAndPH.png|PH spotted in the Puffle Hotel Spa in the server Cloudy. BGh78--CYAEYLLG.png|Pet Shop Picture 17.png|PH and her Puffle, Pete Pete.png|PH with Pete PHTPservercordilheira.png|PH on server Cordilheira (Portuguese) "come with me!" spanishphblue.png|PH "Dancing is a great exercise" on a Spanish server. PHmatterhorn1.png|PH at the Puffle Hotel Lobby PHmatterhorn2.png|PH on German server Matterhorn. "I went by boat to a small undiscovered island" PHmatterhorn3.png|PH at the Snow Forts. PHmatterhorn4.png|PH at the Town. PHmatterhorn5.png|PH at the Ski Lodge. PHmatterhorn6.png|PH running away from a crowd. PHmatterhorn7.png|PH at the Beach. MeetingwithPH2013.PNG|PH spotted at Puffle Hotel Roof in german server Gletscher. PuffleHthere.PNG|PH spotted at the Puffle Hotel Lobby the German server Gletscher. PH AuroraBoreal.png|PH spotted at Ski Village in spanish server Aurora Boreal. PHBlueCozy.png|PH on the server Cozy. PHBlueFog1.png|PH on the server Fog. PHBlueFog2.png|PH confirming she may adopt a Rainbow Puffle one day. PHBlueFog3.png|PH outside the Everyday Phoning Facility PHBlueFog4.png|PH waiting for more penguins in the Town. Videos File:Puffle Party 2013 - Official Trailer (GCTV)|The official commercial for the party. File:Sneak Peek Puffle Party|Businesmoose and Polo Field's sneak peek video for the party. File:Music Video - Do the Puffle Party Shake!|A music video for the party, inspired by the Harlem Shake. File:Club Penguin Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) - Official Music Video Puffle Party 2013 Tour Guide Description Puffle Party Chat Puffle Party 2013 Jokes See also *Puffle Hotel *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) *Rainbow Puffle *Puffle Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Construction *Plaza, 7th March *Plaza, 14th March Music *Town, Plaza, Snow Forts, Puffle Feeding Area *Beach, Beacon, Dock, Iceberg *Pet Shop, Ski Lodge and Puffle Play Zone *Ski Hill, Ski Village *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof *Cloud Forest *Cove Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Puffle Party Category:Puffle Hotel Category:March Parties